


Giant Ancient Gods

by AetherBunny



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, Gen, Strexcorp, non graphic descriptions of death and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reward for being one of the few truly sentient beings (with the ability to be reasoned with) was a certain amount of freedom. He was more of a liaison than a contained like the others. It was the greater of his kind that were below after all.</p>
<p>His room was pleasantly furnished with a name, and not a number on the door. A one word, two syllable sound he had chosen from the books the whitecoats gave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Ancient Gods

The reward for being one of the few truly sentient beings (with the ability to be reasoned with) was a certain amount of freedom. He was more of a liaison than a contained like the others. It was the greater of his kind that were below after all.

His room was pleasantly furnished with a name, and not a number on the door. A one word, two syllable sound he had chosen from the books the whitecoats gave him. Although he had no real earthly belongings the StrexCorp staff did their best for him. For the most part they were very kind and obedient, other uses were found for the rude and the lazy, there were many mouths to feed after all.

As time grew on and he built a rapport with staff, he was allowed to travel along on capture missions. It was always exciting to be up close to such beautiful tools of destruction. He was proud to say things always went smoother when he was along. He had a certain way with the darkness. 

There was one mission however that he will always remember. There was a Nephilim, a truly rare creature and it was in their territory, they had to move quickly before it could enter another. 

When they found it and returned it to their facility it refused to cooperate, it begged and pleaded to be let go, it would not participate in their cruel sport. Staff came to him for advice. 

"Break It." he had said "one week, and if it is not willing, destroy the half-breed."

They never made it that far, he went missing before the time was up along with a pair of StrexCorp's new hires. No matter, there was no place for them anyway.

He was allowed to participate in the yearly offering, something that pleased him greatly. Although he was seldom chosen his artifact was always carefully arranged with the others in the basement of the structure. He would wait in the glass cells like the others, ready and honored to have the opportunity to bring supplication to his ancients.

Those times he was chosen to complete the ritual were joyous times indeed. His elders were especially proud of his blood offerings, something he could feel deep in his being.

All was good until the night of the great slaughter. StrexCorp descended into chaos as the offerings deviated from the ritual. There was little he could do aside from participate in the cleansing. None would be sparred as they had failed to appease their great and ancient gods. When the compound was sucked dry he released the contained into the world to fulfill their desires. The lush forest quickly became a scorching wasteland. More and more humans were cleansed as they spread through the earth. It was their turn to reign, the dark and wild beings who answered to no others. He set up a small collective of some of the others, the more intelligent beings and it was not long before they could see a second gathering across the wastes.

There was something troubling him about it, and suspicions were confirmed by a scout. 

Human beings, surviving human beings. How could it be? He had to see for himself.

Under cover of a storm he slipped into the town with a small party of nightmares at his heels.

Surviving human vermin, this would not do, they would have to be wiped out at all costs, but it would not be that simple. The rogue Nephilim was protecting them, always too fond of lesser beings. And he recognized some others, the dark skinned scientist with the wild hair graying at his temples, the young soldier world weary and razor sharp from her years on the street. His accomplices. They especially deserved to suffer.

What were they trying to do, rebuild? Save the other worthless human slime? Disgusting, there was no place in the new world order for such filth. Their city would fall, and he would see to it personally.

**Author's Note:**

> I follow night vale headcannons blog on tumblr and could not get the Kevin is the Kevin on the whiteboard idea out of my head. 
> 
> The Nephilim definition in this particular fic is half angel half human (although we all know angels are not real...) so you can form your own conjectures on his parentage...


End file.
